Console Commands
Opening the console: Open the console with the tilde key ( ~ ) (just to the left of the 1 key on the qwerty keyboard). Then type the command. The basic command line is''' item/object Name Quantity Variation' Brackets should be omitted. Sometimes you will not use the variation ID. Variation means the ID number associated with the pattern of blocks, planks, beams, and logs. '''Change time of day': tod 0-23 0-60 Change weather: weather type 1 NOTE: weather types are as follows: clear, default, overcast, rain, heavyrain, storm, fog, densefog. You put the number "1" at the end of the argument to make the weather change instantly. Change game mode: gm 0/1 NOTE: "0" is for survival, "1" is for creative. Teleport to coordinates: goto x y z NOTE: you can find your coordinates by pressing F3. They're on the top line. Change name and info of an npc: editnpc NOTE: Face the npc, open the console and type the command. Make an npc invincible: setnpcinvincible 0/1 NOTE: Face the npc, open the console and type the command. Change construction element texture: id # NOTE: this is done while it's in hand. Change degree of object rotation: setr / default / high / veryhigh / x NOTE: low = 45°; default = 15°; high = 5°; very high = 1°; x = #°. Change manual object placement precision: setp / default / high / veryhigh / x NOTE: low = 20; default = 10; high = 5; very high = 1; x = #. Change object rescale precision: setl / default / high / veryhigh / x NOTE: low = 20; default = 10; high = 5; very high = 1; x = #. Set object size: size x y z NOTE: You must be in creative mode for this to work. Display fps: fps NOTE: it will display in the bottom right corner of the screen. Wireframe mode: wireframe NOTE: useful to see underground caves. To exit, repeat the command. Save a position: setmark NOTE: this will save your current coordinates. Then use the "gotomark" command to return later. Create a spawn point: setspawn NOTE: this will set your current coordinates as the place you will return if you die. You can also use the "gotospawn" command to teleport to this position. Find home base: findbase type NOTE: types include: "blocks", "constructions", "objects". Remove a set blueprint: undoblueprint Enable/Disable construction collision: constructioncollision Resources item treelogacacia (amount) item treelogapple (amount) item treelogbirch (amount) item treelogcherry (amount) item treeloglemon (amount) item treelogmaple (amount) item treelogpalm (amount) item treelogpoplar (amount) item treelogspruce (amount) item treelogwillow (amount) item lumber (amount) item stick (amount) item wool (amount) item cloth (amount) item hempleaves (amount) item saplinghemp (amount) item cotton (amount) item saplingcotton (amount) item lightbulb (amount) item fluorescentlamp (amount) item block (amount) (ID #) item halfblock (amount) (ID #) item cylinder (amount) (ID #) item halfcylinder (amount) (ID #) item ramp (amount) (ID #) item arc (amount) (ID #) item stair1 (amount) (ID #) item stair2 (amount) (ID #) item stair3 (amount) (ID #) item stair1corner (amount) (ID #) item stair1cornerinner (amount) (ID #) item rampcorner (amount) (ID #) item rampcornerhalf (amount) (ID #) item rampcornerinner (amount) (ID #) item pyramid (amount) (ID #) item woodplank (amount) (ID #) item woodplanktriangle (amount) (ID #) item woodbeam (amount) (ID #) item woodlog (amount) (ID #) Iron: item ore (amount) -101 Copper: item ore (amount) -102 Aluminium: item ore (amount) -103 Silver: item ore (amount) -104 Gold: item ore (amount) -105 Tungsten: item ore (amount) -106 Sulfur: item ore (amount) -107 Mithril: item ore (amount) -108 INGOTS item aluminiumingot (amount) item copperingot (amount) item ironingot (amount) item goldingot (amount) item mithrilingot (amount) item silveringot (amount) item tungsteningot (amount) PLATES AND RODS item aluminiumplate (amount) item aluminiumrod (amount) item copperplate (amount) item copperrod (amount) item ironplate (amount) item ironrod (amount) item goldplate (amount) item goldrod (amount) item silveplate (amount) item silverrod (amount) item tungstenplate (amount) item tungstenrod (amount) PLACEABLE ENVIRONMENTS Dirt: item ore (amount) 1 Grass: item ore (amount) 2 Stone: item ore (amount) 3 Gravel: item ore (amount) 4 Farmland: item ore (amount) 6 Mud: item ore (amount) 7 Snow: item ore (amount) 8 Sand: item ore (amount) 9 Dry dirt: item ore (amount) 10 Sandstone: item ore (amount) 11 Clay: item ore (amount) 12 Coal: item ore (amount) 15 Hellstone: item ore (amount) 16 FOOD - MEAT item baconraw (amount) item baconcooked (amount) item beefsteakraw (amount) item beefsteakcooked (amount) item chickenraw (amount) item chickencooked (amount) item ribsraw (amount) item ribscooked (amount) FOOD - FRUITS / VEGGIES item apple (amount) item broccoli (amount) item carrot (amount) item cherry (amount) item chilipepper (amount) item corncob (amount) item lemon (amount) item lettuce (amount) item potato (amount) item pumpkin (amount) item strawberry (amount) item sugarbeet (amount) item tomato (amount) item watermelon (amount) FRUITS / VEGGIES SEEDS item saplingapple (amount) item saplingbroccoli (amount) item saplingcarrot (amount) item saplingcherry (amount) item saplingchili (amount) item saplingcorn (amount) item saplinglemon (amount) item saplinglettuce (amount) item saplingpotato (amount) item pumpkinseed (amount) item saplingstrawberry (amount) item saplingsugarbeet (amount) item saplingtomato (amount) item watermelonseed (amount) TREE SAPLINGS item saplingacacia (amount) item saplingbirch (amount) item saplingmaple (amount) item saplingpalm (amount) item saplingpoplar (amount) item saplingspruce (amount) item saplingwillow (amount) SPAWN ANIMALS spawnnpc bear spawnnpc boar spawnnpc camel spawnnpc chicken spawnnpc cow spawnnpc deer spawnnpc donkey spawnnpc elephant spawnnpc fox spawnnpc giraffe spawnnpc goat spawnnpc horse spawnnpc jaguar spawnnpc moose spawnnpc penguin spawnnpc pig spawnnpc polarbear spawnnpc rabbit spawnnpc rhinoceros spawnnpc sheep spawnnpc tiger WINDOWS AND GLASS item window1 (amount) (ID #) item window2 (amount) (ID #) item window3 (amount) (ID #) item window4 (amount) (ID #) item glasspane (amount) (ID #0-2) CRAFTING STATIONS object workbench object workbench2 object blockbench object anvil object sawmill object primitivefurnace object furnace object furnacebig object loom object spinningwheel object tanningrack object paperpress TOOLS item axe 1 daddy item axesteel 1 item pickaxe 1 item pickaxesteel 1 item rake 1 item sledgehammer 1 item sledgehammersteel 1 item sickle 1 item scythe 1 item hoe 1 item hoesteel 1 item huntingknife 1 item crowbar 1 item chainsaw 1 item miningdrill 1 item oredetector 1 item rollingpin 1 UTILITIES item waterskin 1 item canteen 1 item bucketmetal 1 item flare 1 item tnt 1 item clockold 1 item compassold 1 item telescope 1 item binocular 1 FLOWERS Purple: item flower1 White: item flower2 Orange: item flower3 Blue: item flower4 Yellow: item flower5 Red: item flower6 SEATING object chair object armchair object couch object gardenchair object bench1 object officechair object throne1 object throne2 TABLES object table object table2 object gardentable object gardentablesmall object sidetable object roundtable object desk object smalltable1 object smalltable2 object smalltable3 object smalltable4 object counter1 object counter2 object counter3 object countercorner object countersink object counterhalf object counterthird object counteropen object countertable CUPBOARDS object shelf object shelf2 object shelf3 MISCELLANEOUS item map 1 item blueprint 1 item poster 1 object piano object marketstand object lifesavingring object gramophone object trashcan1 1 object trashcan2 1 COOKING object fireplace object grill object smokergrill object fireplacegrill object fireplacecookingpot DECORATIONS object vase object ceilingfan object curtain2x2 object windowblind2x2 object plantpot1 object plantpot2 object plantpot3 object plantpot4 object plantpot5 object plantpot6 object plantpot7 object huntingtrophy1 object huntingtrophy2 object weathervane object bearskinrug object statue1 object statue2 "list not complete...more to come." - By "thomasvitrano87" Category:Resource Category:Storage